Imagination?
by Lady of the frozen black flame
Summary: Pt1: Ron is Imagining crazy things, Pt2:Ron decideds what what in his crazed mind! WARNING:WEASLEYCEST!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is by **darkelixier66** , the first chapter, and the next chappie is mine!** **Please review! For more Roncest, please visit her profile!**

Imagination?

There was something seriously wrong, Ron decided whilst sitting in his bedroom alone at some ungodly hour in the morning, he cared not to look at the clock to verify exactly how early it was for him to be staring at his ceiling but that really didn't matter, he had much bigger problems.

Or... what he assumed to be problems.

Green eyes blinked once, then twice, and then a third time as he played the recent happenings over in his mind.

Happenings that all directly involved his brothers in some way.

They had been acting... strangely lately... all of them... for no particular reason that he neither knew of nor cared to look into.

He wouldn't even of been bothered by it should it of had nothing to do with him.

Only it did.

Or maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

Maybe Bill didn't really slip a hand between his legs under the table, fingers running up his inner thigh to grope lightly at his most private of places before his elder brother withdrew and went on talking like nothing had even happened, leaving Ron a blushing mess of confusion beside him.

Perhaps Charlie didn't push Ron to lean over a table, extremely hard length pressing into his backside as his elder brother reached for something that he could have easily gotten without having to lean over him, Charlie's chest flat against his back, hands on his side before he to left as if nothing had happened.

And Percy didn't really, slip one of his hands under Ron's shirt, to pinch one of his nipples smirking with the gasp he received from his younger brother before he let his hand slide down his side, pulling away and then walking back to his room as if he had done nothing.

Fred didn't walk in on him when he was in the shower, pulling back the curtains and looking his nude and flushed body over before he said he was sorry but failed to remove himself from his inspection of the water cascading off Ron's body, staying for a few moments longer before leaving without a word, carrying on like that incident never even occurred.

No way George really, licked a wet line up his neck biting playfully along his jaw, and kissing the corner of his mouth before whispering that there were fresh cookies in the kitchen, hand not failing to squeeze his hip before he returned to said cookies in the kitchen and then had the nerve to ask Ron why he looked so red in the face.

Perhaps he had imagined the hungry looks his older brothers gave him, the suggestive words and touches that were placed upon him when no one was looking.

Yes. That was it, he decided the next morning at breakfast when he was putting strawberry jam onto his piece of toast.

It was all in his mind, and he thought that was a fine explanation of it, taking a bite out of his bread, happy with this profound conclusion.

That was until Fred pointed out that he had a bit of jam on the side of his mouth then preceded to lick it off, another hand belonging to some unknown person was back between his legs being quickly joined by another one.

Ron only vaguely remembered the chairs moving and a well-placed lie to his mum about 'brotherly bonding' as strong arms lead him upstairs to his room.

He only just noted the door being locked before ten experienced hands were on him, shedding him of his cloths and pressing him into the mattress of his old bed with such ease he could have been a rag doll.

And he just barley remembered mouths attacking him like meat, and the pain that shot through his backside as he was pressed into without preparation, voices telling him to hush and stop moving or it would hurt more.

There was no way that happened though, and his brothers did not return every night for the rest of the summer, each having their own turn going inside of him with hushed words and the constant phrase that he was theirs.

They never crowded around him in a circle on the day he was to go back to Hogwarts and fiercely stated that if anyone were to touch him like they did, that person would be brutally killed and furthermore assuring him that _he_ belonged to _them._

And he never lied to his friends when they asked why he was limping one day or where he had disappeared to the previous night or even why he always seemed a bit tiered in class.

Ron decided he had an overactive imagination, and left it at that.

**A/N: Okay, please review, I would love it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Imagination? 2

**A/N: Yes! She allowed me to post Imagination (as you've read) Isn't it bril? Okay here is my story on what happened after her first chappie! **

No matter what Ron did, his over stimulated mind would leave him alone, so he decided to do what he hadn't done in those fits of imagery, take control.

He went on thinking about it, but never really doing, it really wasn't until he got home for christmas break to try it.

It was dinner, as they were eating, he felt Bills' hand creeping between his legs, and Ron held his hand, and with his free hand slipping a hand between Bill's thighs, fingers brushing lightly, and running his fingers along Bill's privets. He heard Bill's sharp intake on breath. Ron suddenly stood up and claimed he wasn't hungry and feeling a bit tired and retreated to his bedroom.

That night he imagined Bill comming into his bedroom, and well you can use your imagination.

The next morning Bill wasn't there, as he expected, he was just imagining it. He smiled, maybe it will put a stop to all this. Ron, went to the kitchen bench, detirmined to make toast. He heard someone comming downstairs, it was Charlie. They both said their greetings and Charlie pressed against Ron, to reach the cupboards above them, Ron felt the hardness against his bottom and decided to wriggle a bit, he swore he heard a groan, Ron feined innocence, and got his toast and went to table. The look that Imaginary Charile gave was quite funny.

Charlie took his leave, well more like a mad dash somewhere, and he bumped into someone, Percy.

Percy went to ron and hugged him from above and behind, slipping his hand into Ron's shirt, and piniching Ron's nipples and as he retrackted his hand Ron held him by his wrist and took Imaginary Percy's index finger into his mouth and swirled it aroung with his tongue and slowly pulled Percy's finger away from his mouth and then taking his leave. In his wake, he left a shocked Percy, trying to calculate what had just happened.

Ron got a few towels and decided for a shower.

He found someone was already in there, it must've been one of his brothers, his parents had their own shower joining their bed room.

He opened the door, drew back the curtain and there was Fred, he could tell, by the mole Fred has on his backside. Ron said sorry, but kept his eyes, firmly on Fred's body, and after a while he walked away, like nothing had happened.

With nothing else he decided to read A Book On All Things Quidditch on his bed, when George appeared, and licked from the crook of his neck up to his jaw, and kissing the corner of his mouth, whispering, about the shower being free, Ron took Imaginary George's jaw and kissed him firmly on the mouth, and in the end going for a snog. As ron was leaning down, he pushed George off him and thanking him for the heads up on the shower. He left a confused, and disheaveled Imaginary George.

When he got there, his brother's were there, and jumped him, like starving animals on meat, someone whispering about how, he was feeling playful today, he heard the door opening and closing, ah Imaginary George had arrived, and it seemed like he had decided to join in the fun.

As hard as it was Ron, pulled away from their grasp, in mid-strip, and simply told them that the bathroom was too small and for all of them and once they were done to call him in, that he would be waiting in his room. Ron walked away from his Imaginary brothers, not even looking behind, it felt great to know what sorts of looks he must have caused.

When he reached his room, he couldn't help but think, maybe he didn't mind being this imaginative, and as soon as he thought that, his brothers decided to join him in the bedroom.

**A/N: As you all should know, this is a second part to Imagination? By **DarkElixier66, **found in her fic, Weasleycest, chapter 20. Without her this fic would have never been born! So thanks so much to her, and read her fanfictions too, she writes great things! **


End file.
